A Heart Of Snow And Ice
by The High Queen Of Angst
Summary: "Hatori gazed off into the distance of the family garden in silence. The snow was beginning to fall again. And again...as always...it brought memories of her." This is a special request from SweetLiars. I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. *Oneshot/Complete*


**A/N: This is the product of a special request from SweetLiars and the song "Purple" by Pop Evil. The lyrics features in this story are from said song.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Say, here's a question for you." The voice came velvet and sweet as it gained his attention, pulling him away from his work once again. "When the snow melts, what does it become?"<em>

"_The answer is water, of course." His own voice deadpanned without much further consideration of the question._

"_Bzzz-Bzzz! Nope!" She grinned up at him, suddenly taking him off guard with her warmth and beauty. "It becomes spring! I think spring is my favorite time of year." Looking into her eyes, he found himself feeling that any time spent with her was precious beyond measure, no matter the season._

Hatori gazed off into the distance of the family garden in silence. The snow was beginning to fall again. And again...as always...it brought memories of _her_.

_'Someday...no matter how cold it is now...the snow will always melt. Without fail.'_ This thought gently drifted through his mind.

Today was not that day...

Such a beautiful color

You wear upon your skin  
>And a perfect shade of purple<p>

On a flower permanent

How was it that the snow still held such sway over this heart of ice. How was it that he still felt so much.

And yet...

Felt nothing at all.

And I'm constantly reminded

Of a past that never bloomed  
>As I sit behind these bars<p>

Only silence fills the room

Staring silently into the garden, his eyes fell upon the slender form of the family head. Their patriarch. And a small sigh of discontent passed through his nose as his expression furrowed. The man shouldn't be out in the cold.

I've never been down this road before  
>As the days go by I only miss you more<br>I thought one day we would touch the sky  
>Never grow up and never going to die<br>I never realized what you meant to me  
>Until I tried drowning out your memory<br>But it burns red like it's not over  
>It only hurts when I'm sober<p>

As he settled himself with the task of fetching the man from the elements, memories flooded his mind.

She...had been so very sad.

It had been his fault, he knew this.

The man before him had had no problem making this perfectly clear.

"_At this very moment it's her memories of you...her feelings for you...that cause her to suffer. You're the only one who can save her. You can put an end to her suffering. It will be your final act of love...Hatori."_

In words whispered. Words as cold as the beating heart in his chest. He knew it was his fault.

"_The truth is she wants to forget..."_

Such a beautiful color

I wear upon my skin  
>And a perfect shade of purple<p>

On a flower permanent  
>And I'm constantly reminded<p>

Of how I should have changed  
>And now I can't stop thinking about the love that slipped away<p>

He felt her slip away. Falling further into grief over him. Because of him.

Until...one day...

It slipped away

He found the selfless courage to let her go.

I've never been down this road before  
>As the days go by I only miss you more<br>I thought one day we would touch the sky  
>Never grow up and never going to die<br>I never realized what you meant to me  
>Until I tried drowning out your memory<br>But it burns red like it's not over  
>It only hurts when I'm sober<p>

Wrapping himself in a blanket of ice, he wished her happiness as she forgot him.

You're all that I ever wanted

Wished her happiness as she left the main house. Left his side.

You're all that I ever needed

Wished her happiness as she found another to love her.

And now I'm spending a lifetime  
>Drowning without you<br>I'm starting over and over again

He wished her a lifetime of happiness. Even if it was never with him. A concept the man before him never seemed to really grasp. Happiness...

That was not in the foreseeable future. For either of them.

But at least she would be happy.

And that was all that mattered to him now. The rest could be frozen over with the snow.

Such a beautiful color

You wear upon your skin  
>And a perfect shade of purple<p>

On a flower permanent

Coming to stand silently behind the family head, he felt himself able to sink into a level of solace in his fate. There was peace in this acceptance. Not that the peace didn't come at a certain price...but it was there all the same. And he was grateful.

This would all be over soon. For both of them.

Akito would die.

He would be freed from the curse.

I've never been down this road before  
>As the days go by I only miss you more<br>I thought one day we would touch the sky  
>Never grow up and never going to die<br>I never realized what you meant to me  
>Until I tried drowning out your memory<br>But it burns red like it's not over  
>It only hurts when I'm sober<p>

And she...

She would be happy.

Happy in her life with someone else.

I've never been down this road before  
>As the days go by I only miss you more<br>I thought one day we would touch the sky  
>Never grow up and never going to die<br>I never realized what you meant to me  
>Until I tried drowning out your memory<br>But it burns red like it's not over  
>It only hurts when I'm sober<p>

_'Please...even if I die surrounded by snow that never melts...please let her be happy.'_ This thought lingered in his mind like a prayer as he drifted in this solitary moment of cold peace.

It only hurts when it's over

**The End**


End file.
